worlds_without_numberfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiers
Durability, Striking Force, Lifting Force, and Destructive Force -Lower Dimensional Level - (Those who are lower dimensional, and thus infinitely inferior to any form of 3-dimensional beings) '' -Sub Human Level - (Anything that is generally inferior to humans, but still superior to lower-dimensional beings. Can range from small microscopic organisms to most monkeys, but can also include some children or physically impaired humans.) -Human Level - Self explanatory. -Street Level - (Peak Human Level. Most action movie heroes, few real life martial artists, some apes, anybody wielding a basic viable weapon such as a gun or a sword) -Wall Level - (Those who can destroy/lift a wall, significantly damage those who have wall-level durability, or take wall-level attacks) -House Level - (Those who can destroy/lift a house, significantly damage those who have house-level durability, or take house-level attacks) -Building Level - (Those who can destroy/lift a Building, significantly damage those who have Building-level durability, or take Building-level attacks) -City Block Level - (You get the idea.) -Town Level -City Level -Mountain Level -Country Level -Continent Level -Moon Level -Planet Level -Star Level -Solar System Level -Galaxy Level -Supercluster Level -Supercluster Complex Level -Observable Universe Level - (Those capable of destroying all matter within a universe (but not the universe itself), or can take such attacks, or significantly damage beings who have such level of durability) -Universe Level - (3-dimensional beings with infinite power) -Multiverse Level - (Beings who can exist outside of the totality of a universe, infinitely superior to such beings) -Metaverse Level - (Beings who can exist outside of the totality of a Multiverse, infinitely superior to multiversal beings) -Xenoverse Level - (Beings who can exist outside of the totality of a Metaverse, infinitely superior to metaversal beings) -Hyperverse Level - (Entities who are infinitely superior Xenoverse level beings and exist outside of a xenoverse, High hyperverse level entities are beyond scientific notation and transcend all dimensions as well as reality itself) -Omniverse - (Those who are comparable to God himself. Beyond existence, nonexistence, life and death, dualism and non-dualism, boundlessly superior to anything that exists, boundlessly above being damaged, can control all of existence) Notes Every level (Except for Omniverse) has a high end and a low end. Some examples are: Small/Dwarf/Large/Multi Planet Level High/Low Multiverse Level Above/Below Average Human Level negative/0/1/2-dimensional (lower dimensional) One cannot damage an entity who exceeds them in dimensional space unless they possess a certain degree of reality warping; a 2-dimensional being cannot perceive, let alone influence a 3-dimensional structure. Speed Here is a tier list for different speeds. Directly copied and pasted from the VS Battles Wiki, with a little bit of revision and improvising. '''Sub-Human' Normal Human Peak Human Superhuman Subsonic (Faster than Eye) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s or 76.7-383.6 mph) Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m/s) Transonic (Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m/s) Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5) Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5) Hypersonic (Mach 5-10) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1000) Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-8810.2) Sub-Relativistic (1%-5% SoL) Sub-Relativistic+ (5%-10% SoL) Relativistic (10%-50% SoL) Relativistic+ (50%-100% SoL) Speed of Light FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light) FTL+ (x10-100 Speed of Light) Massively FTL (x100-1000 Speed of Light) Massively FTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) Infinite Speed (Able to move while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Teleportation does not count.) Immeasurable (Higher-dimensional entities beyond linear time and 3-D distance, and its' concepts of speed. However, take note that higher order dimensional nature does not automatically guarantee this. The speed statistic should be listed as "Immeasurable" only if a character is completely transcendental to the distance, time, and causality of a normal universal continuum.) Irrelevant (Characters beyond the concepts of dimensions themselves, including time. Meaning: High Hyperverse Level and above.) Variable tier: Omnipresent (The ability to be everywhere at once, at least within a specific type of space-time continuum. Being omnipresent in a 3-dimensional space-time continuum doesn't necessarily grant an advantage against a 4-dimensional being, or a being who can destroy universes.)